ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
All-New Tiny Toon Adventures
All-New Tiny Toon Adventures is to be an upcoming reboot of the original classic 1990 cartoon animated show: Tiny Toon Adventures with new episodes and new characters. It is to air on Cartoon Network on January 2019, starring the voice talents from John Kassir, Tress MacNeille, Betsy Sodaro (replacing the late June Foray respectively), Jason Marsden, Jeff Bergman, Billy West, Kath Soucie, Gail Matthius, Cree Summer Francks, Danny Cooksey, Frank Welker, Maurice LaMarche, Edie McClurg, Candi Milo, Jim Cummings and Rob Paulsen. Voice Cast Members * John Kassir = Buster Bunny and George Bunny (voices, succeeding with 1 character from Charles Adler respectively) * Tress MacNeille = Babs Bunny, Mona Bunny, Bubbie Pig, Maria Duck, Professor Penelope and Librarian Prissyn (voices, taken over 2 characters from the late June Foray respectively) * Jason Marsden = Plucky Duck (voice, sounding like a mix between Daffy Duck from the Looney Tunes series and Danger Duck from Loonatics Unleashed, replacing the late Joe Alaskey respectively) * Billy West = Hamton Pig and Professor Elmer (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Don Messick and 1 character from the late Mel Blanc, the late Greg Burson and the late Joe Alaskey respectively) * Jeff Bergman = Ralph Duck, Professor Bugs, Professor Daffy, Professor Sylvester, Professor Tweety, Professor Speedy, Professor Foghorn, Professor Pepe, Coach Sam, Professor Marvin, Professor Wile E., Rocky the Gangster, Mugsy the Gangster and Beaky Buzzard (voices, replacing the late Mel Blanc, the late Greg Burson and the late Joe Alaskey respectively) * Betsy Sodaro = Granny, the Nurse of ACME Looniversity and Witch Hazel (voices, replacing the late June Foray respectively) * Kath Soucie = Fifi La Fume, Li'l Sneezer and Professor Lola (voices) * Gail Matthius = Shirley the Loon (voice) * Cree Summer Francks = Elmyra Duff and Mary Melody (voices) * Danny Cooksey = Montana Max (voice) * Frank Welker = Gogo Dodo, Uncle Stinky, Furrball, Byron Basset, Barky Marky and Professor Road (creature sound effects) * Charles Adler = Boris Beaver and Crazy Rodney (voices) * Maurice LaMarche = Dizzy Devil and Papa Bear (voices) * Edie McClurg = Winnie Pig (voice) * Candi Milo = Sweetie Bird (voice) * Bob Bergen = Professor Porky (voice, replacing the late Mel Blanc, the late Greg Burson and the late Joe Alaskey respectively) * Jennifer Esposito = Professor Tina (voice) * Grey DeLisle Griffin = Professor Petunia and Mama Bear (voices) * Jim Cummings = Professor Taz, Gossamer, Pappy Pig and Wade Pig (voices, taken over 1 character from both the late Jonathan Winters and the late Joe Alaskey respectively) * Rob Paulsen = Fowlmouth, Banjo Possum, Arnold the Pit Bull, Concord Condor, Mr. Hitcher and Professor Mac (voices) * John DiMaggio = Pete Puma and Junior Bear (voices, replacing the late Stan Freberg respectively) * Bill Farmer = Professor Barnyard Dawg (voice) * Ben Falcone = Professor Henery (voice) * Jess Harnell = Professor Tosh (voice) * Jim Rash = Bus Driver Cecil (voice) * Jeff Bennett = Nasty Canasta (voice) * James Arnold Taylor = The Crusher (voice) New Characters and their Voice Artists * Scott Menville = Boris Bunny, Buster's cousin (voice) * Madison Pettis = Beth Bunny, Babs's cousin (voice) * Kevin Michael Richardson = Bucky Duck, Plucky's cousin (voice) * Bill Hader = Patton Pig, Hamton's cousin (voice) Trivia Notice * This reboot is to have the exact same designs from the original classic Tiny Toon Adventures (1990). * Charles Adler, the previous voice behind Buster Bunny, is to voice Crazy Rodney, the owner of the ACME Joke Shop. * Scott Menville, Madison Pettis, Kevin Michael Richardson and Bill Hader are to voice Buster, Babs, Plucky and Hamton's cousins in this reboot. * Jim Cummings, Jason Marsden and Jeff Bergman voice Wade Pig, Plucky Duck, Ralph Duck, Professor Bugs, Professor Daffy, Professor Sylvester, Professor Tweety, Professor Foghorn, Professor Pepe, Professor Elmer, Coach Sam and Professor Wile E. in this reboot, replacing the late Mel Blanc, the late Greg Burson, the late Jonathan Winters and the late Joe Alaskey respectively. *Betsy Sodaro successfully replaces the late June Foray as the new voices for Witch Hazel and Granny in this reboot respectively. Gallery Buster's picture.jpg|Buster Bunny (voiced by John Kassir, succeeding from Charles Adler respectively) Babs Bunny picture.jpg|Babs Bunny (voiced by Tress MacNeille respectively) Plucky Duck picture.jpg|Plucky Duck (voiced by Jason Marsden, sounding like a mix between Daffy Duck from the Looney Tunes series and Danger Duck from Loonatics Unleashed, replacing the late Joe Alaskey respectively) Hamton Pig picture.jpg|Hamton Pig (voiced by Billy West, replacing the late Don Messick respectively) Shirley the Loon picture.jpg|Shirley the Loon (voiced by Gail Matthius respectively) Fifi La Fume picture.jpg|Fifi La Fume (voiced by Kath Soucie respectively) Li'l Sneezer picture.jpg|Li'l Sneezer (also voiced by Kath Soucie respectively) Elmyra Duff picture.jpg|Elmyra Duff (voiced by Cree Summer Francks respectively) Mary Melody Picture.jpg|Mary Melody (also voiced by Cree Summer Francks respectively) Montana Max picture.jpg|Montana Max (voiced by Danny Cooksey respectively) Gogo Dodo picture.jpg|Gogo Dodo (voiced by Frank Welker respectively) Uncle Stinky picture.png|Uncle Stinky (grunt effects by Frank Welker respectively) Furrball picture.jpg|Furrball (cat sound effects by Frank Welker respectively) Byron Bassett picture.jpg|Byron Basset (puppy dog sound effects by Frank Welker respectively) Barky Marky picture.jpg|Barky Marky (puppy dog sound effects by Frank Welker respectively) Dizzy Devil picture.jpg|Dizzy Devil (voiced by Maurice LaMarche respectively) Winnie Pig picture.jpg|Winnie Pig (voiced by Edie McClurg respectively) Sweetie Bird picture.jpg|Sweetie Bird (voiced by Candi Milo respectively) Pappy Pig picture.jpg|Pappy Pig (voiced by Jim Cummings respectively) Wade Pig picture.jpg|Wade Pig (also voiced by Jim Cummings, replacing both the late Jonathan Winters and the late Joe Alaskey respectively) Fowlmouth picture.jpg|Fowlmouth (voiced by Rob Paulsen respectively) Banjo Possum picture.jpg|Banjo Possum (also voiced by Rob Paulsen respectively) Arnold the Pit Bull.jpg|Arnold the Pit Bull (also voiced by Rob Paulsen respectively) Porky Pig picture.png|Professor Porky (also voiced by Rob Paulsen respectively) Concord Condor picture.jpg|Concord Condor (also voiced by Rob Paulsen respectively) Mr. HItcher picture.png|Mr. Hitcher (also voiced by Rob Paulsen respectively) Granny (Looney Tunes series) picture).png|Granny, the school nurse (voiced by Betsy Sodaro, replacing the late June Foray respectively) Bugs Bunny picture.jpg|Professor Bugs (voiced by Jeff Bergman, replacing the late Mel Blanc and the late Joe Alaskey respectively) Daffy Duck picture.png|Professor Daffy (also voiced by Jeff Bergman, replacing the late Mel Blanc and the late Joe Alaskey respectively) Principal Taz picture.jpg|Principal Taz (also voiced by Jim Cummings respectively) Elmer Fudd picture.gif|Professor Elmer (also voiced by Jeff Bergman, replacing the late Mel Blanc and the late Joe Alaskey respectively) Yosemite Sam picture.gif|Yosemite Sam/Coach Sam (also voiced by Jeff Bergman, replacing the late Mel Blanc and the late Joe Alaskey respectively) Roger Duck revealed.jpg|Ralph Duck (also voiced by Jeff Bergman, replacing the late Joe Alaskey respectively) Bubbie Pig picture.jpg|Bubbie Pig (also voiced by Tress MacNeille respectively) Maria Duck picture.png|Maria Duck (also voiced by Tress MacNeille respectively) Mona Bunny picture.jpg|Mona Bunny (also voiced by Tress MacNeille respectively) George Bunny.png|George Bunny, Buster's dad (also voiced by John Kassir respectively) Boris Bunny.png|Boris Bunny, Buster's cousin (voiced by Scott Menville, since Robin's voice on 'Teen Titans' seasons 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 6) Beth Bunny.jpg|Beth Bunny (voiced by Madison Pettis, since Zuri's voice in 'The Lion Guard' series) Bucky Duck picture.jpg|Bucky Duck, Plucky's cousin (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson, his own voice) Patton Pig.jpg|Patton Pig (voiced by Bill Hader, since Fear's voice in the 'Inside Out' movie series) Seasons * Season 1/All-New Tiny Toon Adventures * Season 2/All-New Tiny Toon Adventures * Season 3/All-New Tiny Toon Adventures * Season 4/All-New Tiny Toon Adventures * Season 5/All-New Tiny Toon Adventures * Season 6/All-New Tiny Toon Adventures * Season 7/All-New Tiny Toon Adventures * Season 8/All-New Tiny Toon Adventures * Season 9/All-New Tiny Toon Adventures Voice Cast Members Death Notices Over the past years and this year, 18 voice cast members of the original classic 1995 cartoon animated series: Tiny Toon Adventures, have passed away, for example: Don Messick, the 1st and original voice behind Hamton Pig, passed away from stroke complications at the age of 71 back on Friday, October 24, 1997, Phil Hartman, who voiced Octavius in the season 1 episode: Whale's Tales, passed away in a homicidal accident at the age of 49 back on Thursday, May 28, 1998, Vincent Price, who voiced Edgar Allan Poe in the How Sweetie it Is episode segment, The Raven, passed away from lung cancer and emphysema complications at the age of 82 back on Monday, October 25, 1993, Henry Youngman, who voiced himself as a chicken named Henny Youngman in the season 2 episode: Henny Youngman Day, passed away from pneumonia complications at the age of 91 back on Tuesday, February 24, 1998, Sorrell Brooke, who voiced Big Daddy Boo in Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation, passed away from Colorectal cancer complications at the age of 64 back on Friday, February 11, 1994, Pat Buttram, who voiced Bicycle Bob in the Son of the Wacko World of Sports episode segment, Buster's New Bike, passed away from renal failure complications at the age of 78 back on Saturday, January 8, 1994, Fran Ryan, who voiced Grandma Duff in the season 3 episode: Grandma's Dead, passed away from natural causes at the age of 83 back on Saturday, January 15, 2000, Tony Pope, who voiced God in It's A Wonderful Tiny Toons Christmas Special, passed away from complications caused by a leg surgery at the age of 56 back on February 11, 2004, Hamilton Camp, who voiced the Scottish Flea in the season 1 episode: Starting from the Scratch, passed away from heart attack complications at the age of 70, back on Sunday, October 2, 2005, Greg Burson, 1 of the voice actors behind Professor Bugs, Professor Daffy, Professor Porky, Professor Foghorn and Professor Porky, passed away from complications due to diabetes and arteriosclerosis at the age of 59, back on Tuesday, July 22, 2008, Danny Gans, who guest voiced in the season 3 episode: Thirteensomething, Joan Gerber, who voiced Gotcha Grabmore in the season 1 episodes: Rainy Daze and Whale's Tales, passed away from natural causes at the age of 76, back on Monday, August 22, 2011, Kenneth Mars, who voiced Flavio in the season 1 episode: Hollywood Plucky, passed away from pancreatic cancer complications at the age of 75 back on Saturday, February 12, 2011, Jonathan Winters, the 1st and original voice behind Wade Pig in Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation and Sappy Stanley in the season 1 episode: ''Who Bopped Bugs Bunny?"', ''passed away from natural causes at the age of 87 back on Thursday April 11, 2013, Casey Kasem, who voiced Flakey Flakems, passed away from natural causes at the age of 82, back on Sunday, June 15, 2014, Stan Freberg, who voiced Junior Bear and Pete Puma, passed away from complications of pneumonia at the age of 88, back on Tueday, April 7, 2015, Joe Alaskey, the other voice behind Professor Bugs, Professor Daffy, Professor Elmer, Coach Sam, Wade Pig, Plucky Duck and Ralph Duck, passed away from cancer complications at the age of 63 back on Wednesday February 3, 2016 and June Foray, the voice behind Witch Hazel and Granny, passed away from natural causes at the age of 99 on Wednesday, July 26, 2017. Category:Reboots Category:Tiny Toon Adventures Category:Cartoon Network shows